Hidden
by heather2408
Summary: 7 year old Lily Potter went to explore the woods behind her house. She must stay hidden, she can't let anyone know she is out here. At least that's what her big brother James told her.


This was written for MysteriousMissSirius's Forgotten Character's challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

7 year old Lily Luna Potter was out later than she was supposed to be. At this time of night she was expected to be upstairs getting ready for bed and excitedly waiting for her father to read her another story from The Tales of Beedle the Bard. And that's where everyone thought she was because no one could know that she was out here or the demiguise that lives in their garden would not come to see her. That's what James told her. So here Lily was crouched on a log in the wooded area of the garden far away from the house. If she looked very carefully she could just about see the glowing lights of the house.

As it started to get colder Lily had no clue how long she had been out there and she had still not seen this mysterious animal that lived here. As the wind picked up and her teeth began to chatter she considered running back to the house to get her jacket. As soon as the thought entered her head she shook it away. James had said that it only ever came out for 10 minutes every 3rd day of the month. Lily couldn't risk missing it so she gritted her teeth and bared it for Lily was a determined little girl.

Shortly after Lily heard he named being called by her mother. She didn't answer for she had to see this animal. Her name was then shouted and once again she didn't answer. Her mother then began to sound worried and as Lily looked towards the house she could see her mother running across the garden towards the woods. Panicking, she quickly scrambled up the tree and crouched on the lowest branch pressing herself against the trunk. As her mother entered the woods Lily held her breath. Her name was called a few times before Ginny turned and ran back to the house shouting for Harry. Lily exhaled and continued to wait in the tree.

Moments later Ginny and Harry were both out in the garden, wands lit ready to search for their daughter. Lily watched them head away from the woods to the other side of the garden. It was now very dark and very cold and frankly Lily was getting scared. Suddenly there was a lot of rustling coming from the branches below; Lily peered down only to see a ginger cat appear from the bush. Unfortunately for Lily she had leant too far over the edge of the branch and had slipped. She yelped as she landed in a very precarious position, gripping on to the branch for dear life or she would risk falling to the ground.

'Daddy! Daddy help me! Please Daddy!' Lily called out into the darkness hoping she was loud enough for her father to hear her.

And she was, for seconds later she saw her father tearing across the garden towards her. 'Lily, where are you? Lily!' he yelled

'I'm here Daddy! Please help me' She called through the tears that were now streaming down her face

Harry burst through the trees and came to Lily's rescue, grabbing her from the tree and holding her close to his body. He yelled 'I've got her Ginny!' whilst stroking her head and murmuring words of reassurance in her ear. As they stepped out into the open Ginny came rushing over and joined the hug.

'Oh Lily, I was so worried! What were you doing out here?' Ginny exclaimed  
'Looking for the demiguise' Lily hiccupped  
'What?'  
'James said that the demiguise only came out for ten minutes once a month and if I wanted to see it I couldn't tell anyone and had to wait in the woods'  
'If that boy thinks he is going to Hogwarts this September he has got another thing coming' Ginny growled as she strode back towards the house.

Less than 10 minutes late Lily was all warm and tucked up in her bed with her father sitting reading The Fountain of Fair Fortune. She could hear her mother yelling at James for being so irresponsible and stupid and then when he was told he would be confined to his room for the next two weeks Lily couldn't help but giggle.

Two weeks later James Sirius Potter finally emerged from his room. He could now tell you that there were exactly 521 broomsticks and 219 snitches on his wallpaper, if he looked out his window he could count 38 trees where Lily was found two weeks ago and that his brother and sister stood outside his window and taunted him 24 times in the past two weeks. And  
Lily had learnt her lesson; don't believe everything your big brother says.

* * *

A little bit of trivia for you all: A demiguise is a real animal in the Harry Potter world, it is a peaceful, herbivorous creature that can make itself invisible. It resembles an ape with large, black eyes and long, silky hair. It is found in the Far East.

Please review!


End file.
